


Robron - "Happy New Year"

by FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination/pseuds/FigmentsOfTheFinestImagination
Summary: It's new years eve, 11:30pm, Robert and Aaron have attended a new years fireworks display in the village, at the cricket grounds. Includes a touch of flirting and plenty of warm fluff.





	

It was new years eve, 11:30pm and Aaron and Robert had gathered with fellow villagers at the cricket ground, in front of a fire, fuelled by wood, coal and unused furniture donated by villagers, which crackled and spat glowing sparks that gradually faded in to the night. The fire had been set up to keep everyone warm whilst they waited for the fireworks to begin to celebrate the incoming of the new year. Most of the village were there. To both Robert's and especially Aaron's relief, none of the White's had decided to attend, but then again there were still 30 minutes to go, maybe they were late, Aaron thought. "You ok?" Robert, who was stood in his beanie and leather jacket, looked across at Aaron who was stood by his right side, he seemed to be frowning at the flames.   
"Yeah" Aaron craned his neck to look to his left, his blue eyes, which sparkled as they reflected the glow of the fire, studied his fiancés face.   
"You looked like you were thinking about something. Anything you want to get off your chest before the new year starts?"   
"Mm maybe that you should keep your nose out of my thoughts" Aaron cocked his head, pouting, eyebrows raised to brush the brim of his beanie.   
"Ok" Robert smiled at Aaron's retort. "Well how about I tell you what I'm thinking about?"   
"Enlighten me"  
"Those gloves you're wearing" Aaron frowned at him. Robert leant closer to his ear, lowering his voice. "When you robbed Home Farm we're you by any chance...wearing those?" Aaron snorted, smirking judgingly at Robert.   
"Seriously? You got a glove fetish or something?"   
"I did tell you the other night I was impressed. So then? Are those the gloves?" Robert ignored Aaron's judgment, still smiling.   
"Might be" Aaron teased, trying to keep a straight face. Robert hummed pressing a quick kiss to Aaron's cheek, Aaron scrunching his nose in response. Robert then stepped behind Aaron to wrap his arms around him. Aaron tensed up for a second but then relaxed in Robert's embrace. Robert, feeling Aaron relax, assumed he was ok with them standing like that, and sighed, resting his chin on Aaron's right shoulder. Aaron automatically leant in to Robert, his beard tickling Robert's cheek.   
"How long have we got till the fireworks?" Robert altered the position of his wrist, where his hands lay across Aaron's torso, so Aaron could then look down and make out the time on his watch for both their benefits.   
"Uh about twenty minutes" Robert nodded as best he could with his jaw pressed down against Aaron's jacket. For a minute or so the two stayed in a comfortable silence, swaying lazily as the heat waves coming from the flames, kept the cold of the evening away. Aaron gradually found himself leaning back, as his eyelids fluttered with wariness, relying on Robert to keep both of them balanced with his body weight.   
"Hey" Robert had lifted his head as Aaron leaned back, he craned his neck, gazing down upon his sleepy Aaron. "The warmth is making you fall asleep." Robert almost whispered in Aaron's ear, "I think we're too close to the fire, how about we step back a bit or something?"   
"Yeah...Robert where's Liv?" Aaron suddenly realised he hadn't seen his sister for around half an hour. He squinted, trying to see through the glare of the light from the fire which attempted to blind him.   
"She's with Chas, over there." Robert shuffled left, forcing Aaron to stand up properly and shuffle as well, as he brought Liv and Chas in to their direct view point. Aaron spotted the two of them, Chas pulling Liv in to her side, both of them smiling. Aaron felt a sense of fond relief that Liv had so many people around her who cared about her, he could never allow her to feel any different. However, watching his Mum with her, made him wish that she'd been there, been at his side when he was Liv's age. It wasn't the first time he'd thought about it, nor would it be the last. Because, it wasn't her fault, she wasn't to know, but if she'd been there during is his early teenage years, things might have been so different. A new year was approaching, but it didn't mean what had happened would suddenly go away, Aaron had found that with every new year that had passed since he was eight years old. "How about we go sit on one of those tyres over there?" Robert brought him out of his thoughts and back to the warmth and comfort of his arms securely wrapped around him.  
"Yeah, come on then, before someone else takes them yeah?" Aaron reluctantly left Robert's arms and began to walk ahead of them to the right, where tractor tyres had been left on the grass a little way back from the fire, close enough so you could still feel the heat, but far away enough so you would be unlikely to fall asleep like Aaron almost had.   
Once they reached a tyre which wasn't occupied, the two sat perched on the edge of it, Aaron on the left, Robert to his right. They both noticed that they felt more awake. "In...ten minutes time, we can say our wedding is this year" Robert pointed out. A small smile spread across Aaron's face. "Suppose you better start planning." Robert playfully nudged Aaron in his side with his elbow, Aaron frowned looking across at him as though to say 'what was that for?'   
"I think you'll find we're both going to be planning it."   
"Yeah, course" Robert put his right arm around Aaron's back, coming to rest his hand on his waist. The smile reappeared on Aaron's face and he lay his head on Robert's shoulder, the side of his face touching his leather jacket.   
"Don't forget we've got months of work to do of fixing up the cottage." Aaron reminded him.   
"Wait till Liv starts using that as her new excuse not to go to school." Both of them grimaced then managed to chuckle a little, it was typical Liv. There was a second gap between conversation, a moments quiet, until Robert sighed, his chin positioned right beside Aaron's forehead. "We've been through a lot this year, I mean...you've been through the most but..." Aaron sat up and looked at Robert, a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
"We both went through it Rob." He passed his fiancé a small smile. Hesitating for a second, twisting his ring a couple of times before continuing. "Together. We got through it together." Robert cocked his head, gazing lovingly at Aaron. Both of them kept their eyes on each other, that was until both of them started to notice people walking a bit away from the fire, towards where the fireworks we due to go off.   
"Right." Robert grunted as he stood up, "Come on, let's make our way over there before we're stood at the back"   
"Why does it matter where we're stood if we're all looking up anyway?" Aaron pointed out. Robert tried not to look too impressed at his fiancés point, seeing as he hadn't thought of that himself.  
"Fine, ok, we can stand at the back if you'd like" Aaron stood up too and the two of them began to follow the other villagers. 

When they got there, there were two rows of people in front of them. Some people had travelled from Hotton and other places nearby to see Emmerdale village's new year display. "We've got about five minutes." Robert had to lean closer to Aaron's right ear to speak to him as there were now plenty other voices around them. Aaron nodded in response. A member of the fireworks team called out to the crowd:  
"The fireworks display will begin in about three minutes!" Feeling a buzz of excitement, Robert took Aaron's hand. Aaron looked down between them, then back up to meet Robert's gaze. Robert was asking with his eyes if it was ok to do, Aaron nodded, secretly feeling giddy that they were holding hands in public, but in the shadows the night provided them with. A private show of affection that only they shared. They stood like that for the three minutes that remained, they were still holding hands when the fireworks were lit at one minute to midnight. The first rocket soared to the sky, an explosion of red and green expanded above their heads. Gasps of surprise and wonder left many mouths. One of the most magical moments was watching the lights slowly fizz out, leaving only a memory of colour behind. "Happy New Year." Robert's nose brushed the side of Aaron's face as he spoke in to Aaron's ear. Aaron lowered his eyes from staring up and craned his neck leaning in closer to Robert "Happy New Year." He said softly, closing the gap between them and pressing his lips against Robert's as fireworks continued to explode against the starry skies. 2017 had begun...


End file.
